The Field Trip Of Fate
by Meghan Murphy
Summary: Seiyo Academy is attending a school promotion program at a Mueseum, but Amu doesn't exactly like her designated tour. Who will she find on her way? It's Amuto 100% Rated K for now, but maybe M later in the story, but I might kick it up to T. Review!
1. Following Fate

I would say this is AU exactly, but the ages are different and you know...stuff..so just a little warning, same personalities for all the characters though, Or as much that is possible to my abilities xD

My version of an Amuto scene, They both go on a field trip. I don't want to give to much away but you guys know how most Amuto FanFics end up any way ;D

I cannot stress this enough** READ AND REVIEW**, it's kinda my inspiration and motivation for writing, the last to stories I tried to write were left unfinished because not to many people reviewed.

Ages because they changed a little (like very little) just to make Ikuto less like a pedophile...

Amu Hinamori- 15 Ikuto Tsukiyomi- 17

Tadase Hotori- 15 Nagihiko Fujisaki- 15 Rima Mashiro- 15 Yaya Yuiki- 14

Kukai Souma- 16 Utau Hoshina- 16

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

She put in her headphones in and silently sat in the back of the bus immediately putting on her 'cool and spicy' façade. She was in the Star class this year with Rima and Nagihiko, but that means no Tadase. He was also out sick today so he couldn't even come on the field trip. Tadase and her had recently started dating after the day when Ikuto left the airport to find his father. She missed Tadase this year after a long summer spending all their time together, but her with her amazing outside character no one would ever know. Rima and Nagi both knew this, so they sat opposite each other in the rows in front of her to keep her fans away for the time being.

**Amu P.O.V**

I climbed all the way to the back and waited for it to be over. In truth, I actually couldn't wait to see this museum. I was so excited to see all the art, but the sculptures are what I really wanted to see even though they weren't part of my field trip, or the tour I'm on.. I really want to go see those sculptures but how..?

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I plopped down in the very last seat of the bus. _Hopefully no one will bother the loner this time..._ I drifted silently into my own little dream world and thought to myself for a while. I'm a senior! Ugh, Why do I even need to be going to this museum? It's not like I need every piece of abstract art twisted with the curators perceptions of the painting. There is no right way to explain abstract anyway, I'm not sitting there and listening to them spit out rehearsed information that isn't even correct. I internally sighed, paintings are not my thing. Yeah, sure I appreciated art but just not having to sit there listening to some lady talk about it. I wish I could just do my own thing and- "Hey" a voice ripped me from my thoughts and back down to earth. _Nope, poser still try to talk to the loner.._

"Yo" I sighed, not really paying attention to him, just using him to make the time fly by.

**Normal P.O.V**

All the buses arrived on time and the kids inside started heading straight into the museum. The museum was having a Student promotion day and most schools were invited, but the schools buses were different colors. Amu's bus was Yellow, for star class, and Ikuto's bus was light blue for moon class.

Ikuto hopped off the bus, since he was a senior he could wear whatever and he went for comfortable today. He wore a white undershirt, a black hoodie, a long silver necklace with a cross, a white bet and some tan skinny jeans. He walked around the back and got into a back entrance and randomly walk through the halls of what seemed like the glass art section. _This is alright, I can deal with these...but if I see one more painting I'm gonna- _"TUNA! -NYAAA!" screamed Yoru.

Amu took Nagi's hand and stepped off the bus, she wore her regular school uniform with her own twist and two really small pigtails on the top of her head clipped up with X clips. She walked straight into the museum and found her tour guide and signed in. Then she suddenly had an idea...

"Rima, if she calls my name tell her I went to the restroom." Amu asked trying to look as innocent as ever.

"Huh? Oh, I'll go with you." Rima said "I haven't gone since like first block and its killing me!" she whined.

"No!..Um, go when I come back you have to take our names." _Yeah.. Good, nice save. Very believable_ she lied to herself.

Rima stared at her a bit and then just nodded, as Amu walked to the restroom.

**Amu P.O.V**

I practically run straight into someone walk out of the restroom, I apologize as I hold the door for her. _Woops, My bad._ I walk in trying to decide the best hiding spot. I pick the last stall on the right, and silently lock the door. I sigh and put the toilet seat down and bring my knees up to hide my feet. _Phew, Now I'll just wait in here until she takes them on the tour._ I plug in my headphones and chose Yume No Tsubomi one of Utau's latest hits.

**Time lapse 2 minutes.**

I climb of the toilet, wrap my headphones around my iPod and open the stall door fake flushing and washing my hands. I check my bag and take the map of the museum out looking for the sculpture area. _Darn, I wish it had a 'You are here' sign,_ I sighed and started to wander to some place recognizable on the map.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I chuckled at Yoru's outburst as I walk him over to the small stand and order 1 Tayaki and 1 Tuna Tataki.

I smirked, "Hrmm Where too Yoru?" I questioned my little Neko buddy. "Ooh look a map, lets go! I wanna see-nya!" he floated over to the map as I followed. "See anything you like Yoru?" as he nodded frantically I watched him point to the 'Famous Sculptures and Works' area. I thought about this for a bit._. There won't be any paintings but Yoru might try and touch everything..._I chuckled, "Hai, sounds purrfect, Lead the way Yoru." I felt like a doing a character change, so I could move faster and then I followed him down the hall.

* * *

Sooo..how'd you like it? Review And I'll post the next Chap. ;)


	2. The Colors of Love

**Amu and Ikuto's field trip**

**Chapter 2**

**Friday**

**

* * *

**

Okay so Watch the episodes, and imagine Ikuto saying "Yoru" in that husky tone of his. You see why I had to make him say Yoru a lot? I just loovee The way he says it 3

BTW -The longer the Nya, the sadder the meow? I just just imagine NYA! As happy, Nyaaa as a sad meow sigh? Sorry, my head is kinda crazy xD Just..The Nya's Fit the mood as much as possible okay? So Not all of them are happy Meows. xD

I'm sorry It took more time than I thought to finish this chap cause I decided I'd make really long ones, then short ones, or some kinda pattern. So just stick with me people.

I would normally put a longer recap, but It's only been a day or two since I last posted so here's a really small one.

* * *

**Recap Begin**

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I smirked, "Hrmm Where too Yoru?" I questioned my little neko buddy. "Ooh look a map, lets go! I wanna see-nya!" he floated over to the map as I followed. "See anything you like Yoru?" as he nodded frantically I watched him point to the 'Famous Sculptures and Works' area. I thought about this for a bit._. There won't be any paintings but Yoru might try and touch everything..._I chuckled, "Hai, sounds purrfect, Lead the way Yoru." I felt like a doing a character change, so I could move faster and then I followed him down the hall.

**Recap End**

**

* * *

**

**Amu P.O.V**

After wandering around for a bit I realized I was completely lost, so I decided to ask Su for some help.

"Su, you can fix things right? So maybe you could help us? Wait..Miki, can you draw me a map of where we are?" I thought aloud questioning myself and my Chara's.

"Yes, of course desu!" Su replied cheerily, "Just give me a minute desu!" she rose straight into the air and popped out a whisk.

"Whatever you need Amu, I'll just need the map" she said as she dove into my bag.

"GO GO AMU-CHAN! You can do it! Yayy! Go for it Miki, Su!" Ran cheered happily for them.

I smiled to myself as all my Chara's did what they were born to do. _They inspire me so much, what would I do without them?_ As I watched them all work to find out where we were and how to get to the sculpture I ordered us Tayaki and sat on a bench, waiting.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

It was a little tricky to keep up with the excited floating Yoru but my Chara change helped. After a while of twists and turns I stumbled open a large open room with many sculptures. _Wow._ I breathed in awe. _So many shapes..and sizes, and colors. Thanks, Yoru._ After wandering around a bit through the exhibit I decided it was time to stop Yoru from touching everything. I chuckled as I turned around a cylindrical support beam and found Yoru sitting on top a cat sculpture trying to tell it all his problems.

"Yoru,...Boo." I smirked as he fell off the clay cat in shock. "NYA! What did you do that for? I was having a conversation nyaa." he pouted at me, a little upset but I saw he wasn't genuinely angry with me so I decide to spoil the news, "He's not real Yoru, Just another sculpture, look around you think there would be a real cat in here?" I chuckled once more at his ignorance. "Whatt? Nya..No way.." he flew over and rested on my shoulder depressed. I patted his head a bit, "Sorry." he sighed. "It's fine I guess. I just wanted a friend-nyaa. I miss Miki. Nyaaa." he sighed once more.

_He's lonely _I thought, _Well..me too Yoru, me too_.

**Amu P.O.V**

I waited on the bench a few more minutes, just enough time to finish my Tayaki as Miki said "Finished! Amu, With Su's sense of direction and my art skills, We drew you a map of how to get there." Su had to put in her two cents next and said,

"Yeah -desu, but I apologize because from where we are it would be best if you fly to the entrance of this exhibit. Desu."

A Job for me! Horray Fight Fight Amu-chan! Hop, Step, Jump!" She Cheered as we did a Chara Change and I got Heart Speeders and fly high waiting for the directions of Miki.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Now that Yoru got me in a depressed mood I decided to make my way to the exit of the Exhibit._ If I leave now, they'll know I didn't take the bus back... _I stood at the exit thinking for a while about what to do._ I'm to depressed to actually look at this stuff I turned around Its really cool and all I just don't have the energy...Poor Yoru.._I sighed looking his way. _I should have never left. I knew I would never have found my father anyway. At least now I can say I'm well-rounded though considering I've been all over most of Europe...Maybe by now Amu-chan.. NO. Don't go there Ikuto. You didn't tell her you came back for a reason. I miss her.. I wonder how.. No. I have to stop thinking about this. _I paced. Right,...left,...right,... _Fuck. I don't want to see her unless she shows me the face of pure joy I saw that day. I want to see her though. I want to know how shes doing...This isn't right, I can't just leave and come back I'm not trying to toy with her heart, she hate me! _This war with myself in my head raged on but soon enough I had to move out of the way of someone walking in the door..._Pink.._

**Amu P.O.V**

I walked into my favorite exhibit almost bumping into someone. "Oh, Sorry." I turned to apologize but nothing was there... I turned back and saw a flash of blue. What.. Nah. He left. And besides, I'm dating Tadase so I don't care.

I walked straight through and to the back and started to slowly walk through slowly admiring all the sculptures as I came to the middle I saw a large bubble gum pink and midnight blue sculpture. Wow._ It's..amazing. _It looked a little like DNA, two strands intertwining but connected at the bottom, with the colors sort of melting into each other. _This color..This is __Ikuto's color._

****Flash back****

"Look Ikuto! Look, Look!" I said pulling him over.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming Jeez Amu-Koii Hold your horses." he chuckled as he let me pull him like I was actually stronger than he was.

"Hey! Don't say my name like that you thieving black cat of misfortune!" I shouted back at him in mock anger.

I saw a flash of..something in his eyes, but I don't remember what I decided it was he sighed and pulled his arm back towards him making me trip and fall into him as he snaked his strong arms around my waist. "Now who told you to say THAT Amu-Koii?"

"Huh What?" I said confused and a little shocked but him saying my name that way again.

"I'm not really a thief, nor black, nor a cat or unfortunate. I have you right here, right now and that seems good enough for me" as he said this I could tell he wasn't teasing he seemed serious.. maybe to. "Okay fine," I smirked trying to lighten the mood a bit, "How about my perverted yet loving midnight blue cos-play neko boy?"

That seemed to cheer him up, or at least bring back his smirk as he said "Oh so you own me now? I like that Amu. And If I heard correctly, Lovingly perverted? Which makes you the pervert, because you just admitted you like it." he said lightening up with his usual smirk.

"W-wha..No. I meant...Well...Fine! Your just a Midnight blue neko boy okay!" darn..he got me. I blushed as I stuttered and fetched for anything to cover up my small embarrassing confession. "Haha, Fine Amu. I'll be your neko boy. But only for one reason." he smirked at me and motioned for me to come closer. "A secret?" I inquired curiously. I got excited and tried to reach up to his height by standing on my tiptoes and leaned in.

"It's the way you say Midnight Blue neko," He purred into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"What?" I exclaimed in a halfhearted whisper.

"It's really worth teasing you, Amu. But this time If you think I'm joking, you'd be wrong. Say Neko one more time..." his breath brushing against my neck as he whispered the words for my ears only. Next, he did the most unexpected thing. He nibbled my ear. "HEY-" I was about to shout at him as he smirked and said "Goodnight, my Amu-Koii" and then he jumped off my balcony, his midnight blur hair fading away melting with the color of night.

****Flash back End****

**Amu P.O.V**

I looked for the name of this piece,the name said _The Colors Of Love, By Aruto Tsukiyomi._ Under that it read _This is for my son. I hid from him all these years and now I'm hiding to make sure he doesn't make the same mistake I did and leave behind love._ I walked past it and tried to forget Ikuto._ I love Tadase. I love Tadase. _I repeated my mantra for a while until I found a new sculpture that had a certain funny essence that reminded me of Rima.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

When I saw that pink of whoever I panicked and ran. Straight into who knows where, but I had to get out of there. I ran around the exhibit trying to find somewhere in the middle of this place when I saw the back of a sculpture. I didn't see a name tag anywhere but It was beautiful. It touched my soul and reminded me.. of that night. The night she chose my new nickname..

****Flash back****

"Look Ikuto! Look, Look!" She dragged me and I let her, as long as her arm was holding mine I was fine.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming Jeez _Amu-Koii _Hold your horses." I chuckled and rolled her name off my tongue in the huskiest most sensual voice I had as she attempted to pull me. I assisted her but we both knew I could stop us If I wanted.

"Hey! Don't say my name like that you thieving black cat of misfortune!" She shouted at me, and my heart hurt a bit. I felt a small pang at her words, even if I knew she didn't mean them honestly. I momentarily stopped walking and stared at her, then quickly masking my hurt and tugging her arm backwards making her fall into my embrace my arms around her waist. "Now who told you to say THAT Amu-koi?"_ It hurt more than you know. Only Tadase could have given you the impression of me being a thief._

"Huh What?" she asked. I tired to tell if she was genuinely lost, but decided to elaborate anyway.

"I'm not really a thief, nor black, nor a cat or unfortunate. I have you right here, right now and that seems good enough for me" I sighed. She didn't know I guess but I don't want her to think of me this way..

"Okay fine," She smirked and I noticed my mood was making her uncomfortable as she said "How about my perverted yet loving midnight blue cos-play neko boy?"

I silently chuckled, she said My. Oh Amu, how much I wish to be yours. I decided to put on my cool and casual perverted smirk she expected and said, "Oh so you own me now? I like that Amu. And If I heard correctly, Lovingly perverted? Which makes you the pervert, because you just admitted you like it." Just agree and say yes. Please.

"W-wha..No. I meant...Well...Fine! Your just a Midnight blue neko boy okay!" Hah. She blushed. And a stutter, good enough for me I smirked and decided on my own confession, "Haha, Fine Amu. I'll be your neko boy. But only for one reason." I smirked and wiggled my little finger for her to come closer. "A secret?"she asked. Maybe Amu, just maybe. She leaned in so close to me all I could smell was strawberry. Ahh the potent smell of Amu.. I lost my train of thought in her smell until she got up on her tiptoes and I decided to tell her my little secret,

"It's the way you say Midnight Blue Neko," I purred as she shivered. Ha, score 3,000 for Ikuto. "What?" I chuckled at her small whisper shout. "It's really worth teasing you, Amu. But this time If you think I'm joking, you'd be wrong. Say Neko one more time..." I purposefully blew down the back of her shirt, and nibbled her ear a bit. But if I don't leave now, this could get bad. Especially since shes not exactly saying No. "HEY-" she started but I cut her off and decided to take my leave. "Goodnight, my Amu-Koii" I jumped down from the balcony and ran straight home. If she gets any cuter, I might just die.

****Flash back End****

**Amu P.O.V**

It was minutes later that I saw him. I was trying to circle the sculpture to get a panorama type view but I saw him. Staring at the same sculpture and I panicked. I Chara changed with Ran and hid. I knew it was Ikuto. No one had the same look, the same scent. It was definitely him. I watched him wander around for a while until Miki decided to whisper to Yoru. _He heard! I swear if Ikuto sees me Miki your dead to me!_ I hid once more before Ikuto could turn to see Yoru floating over to Miki. I was proud of Miki of course but Ikuto knows I'm here! _I wonder how long hes been back. Why hasn't he called? Where has he been? Did he find his father? Well.. No I know that much..._ I watched him a little longer until he left the exhibit and ordered Yoru another Tuna Tataki. Miki was telling me everything Yoru told her and Ikuto seems to have changed a bit. _Hes more mature, but still my Ikuto. I wonder how long its been exactly.._. After watching Ikuto I changed back to my normal self and met up with Rima and followed the tour guide back to the bus and climbed all the way to the back with Rima and Nagihiko._ Ikuto..._

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I felt her watching me. I knew it was her the moment I saw a flash of pink behind the sculpture but I pretended not to notice. I want to know know what she would do If I just walked casually. I_ wonder if she was mad at me..._I chuckled when I saw Yoru chatting with Miki. _I'm so proud, I raised you well Yoru. Or maybe.. you raised me. Because if I raised you, wouldn't I be catching up with Amu just like your doing to Miki?_ After a while I left and got some more Tuna Tataki for the ride back to school and the walk home. I met up with my group and followed the tour guide back to the bus and hopped on all the way to the back. _Amu._

**-Time Lapse-**

**After both Ikuto and Amu take the bus ride back to school and walk home.**

**Ikuto P.O.V**

My bus got to my school before hers did and I walked to Seiyo Academy and waited outside the gates.

* * *

Okayy.. So just letting you know Chapter 1-3 Is Friday XD. Soory but otherwise my story wont make sense. So just.. Its friday. And if you Don't like that, Review! Maybe I'll write more chapters :D


End file.
